Guilt
by Quietgal22
Summary: How well could you handle handing over your father to the police for his crimes, right after shooting someone you love? Many people can't. Catherine does, but will the Guilt eat her alive. **Set after mid-season finale**
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own BatB, Catherine, Tess, Jt, Vincent (I wish..), or any other characters mentioned. Depending on the response of this chapter I may make this into a four or five shot story. **

* * *

Knowing how hard Catherine was fighting to be strong at this point, Tess knew she shouldn't be alone. Especially not the same night that her biological father was almost killed in front of her as she was bringing him into the precinct to be arrested.

When Tess got to Cat's apartment she just invited herself in, seeing as she knew Vincent wouldn't be anywhere near the apartment. While at the precinct booking Bob Reynolds all Tess had been told was that he was almost killed by Vincent who was less than happy to see him still being kept alive and not being killed off. When Tess found Catherine she was sitting in her room staring at the fire escape trying not to cry.

"Hey partner." Tess said drawing Cat's attention for a few seconds. Her next question broke the dam. "How are you doing?"

"I might have killed him Tess." Catherine said before she started to sob. Tess sat next to her with the goal of comforting her, but Cat shied away from her touch. Tess thought Cat was talking about her father, as she had not gotten the message that Vincent had been shot, by Cat's hand.

"They won't kill him. I was there for the sentence. He got life in prison for his crimes and for his involvement with Muirfield."She said trying to console her friend with the fact that Reynolds would not be killed, though Cat only cried harder.

"No..V..Vincent..."Catherine got out between the sobs wracking her body. This confused Tess.

"Cat, Reynolds is behind bars and Muirfield is done with. Vincent will be fine." Cat only shook her head more.

"T-Tess...I..I shot...I shot him."

"What?" Tess asked shocked. Cat tried to control her breathing slightly, enough to be able to speak enough for Tess to understand.

"He was going to...going to kill Reynolds. I had to stop him before he completely lost his humanity. If he killed Reynolds there was no going back. I wouldn't be able to forgive him for that. He may not have been able to save my mother, and I forgave him for that because he had no power, but he was going to purposely kill one of the only family members I have left alive." Cat said before an eerie silence settled over the apartment.

"Cat, where...where did you shoot him?" Tess asked knowing that as cops, they were taught to shoot to kill.

"His side, not high enough to hit anything or cause any internal damage. I just...I just needed to save him." Catherine said in an almost silent tone. "I couldn't lose him. Not after everything that I have had to go through. I only have a few people that I can trust and I can't lose anyone else."

"It will be alright. Doesn't he have the ability to heal faster?"

"Tess, you...you didn't see the..the amount of blood..."

"How about this? I will call Jt and have him go check in with Vincent. Just to give you peace of mind." Cat gave a very subtle nod and Tess pulled out her cell before walking out of Cat's room. Jt picked up on the first ring.

"Tess?"

"Yeah. I need a favor."

"What?"

"Can you go swing by Vincent's houseboat, unless he is with you?"

"Why?"

"Promise you won't freak?" When Jt did speak Tess continued. "Scratch that, you will freak regardless. Just don't go after Cat."

"What happened?"

"He tried to stop her from bringing in Reynolds and he tried to kill him. Cat...Cat stopped him knowing it would have cost him his humanity."

"I am a little confused."

"She shot him Jt. Said it was in his side, nowhere near causing any internal damage. She is in her apartment beating herself up and worrying that she just killed him because apparently there was a lot of blood."

"What the hell? Of course there would be a lot. He can't heal himself as fast as he could before he was taken. I haven't seen him and I am headed to his place right now." Jt said before beginning to mutter to himself forgetting he was still on the phone. "That fucking woman.. Wants to 'save' him and shoots him...After all the shit he does for her..."

"Jt! What the hell? I can still hear you. And so you know, this 'fucking woman' you are referring to is my best friend and she is internally killing herself over the fact that she shot him. She is still fucking crying in her room so... You say one word of your opinion to her and I swear to god Forbes, you will not want to remain in this state. I don't give a shit about the fact that we are together, you speak of this, and I will shoot you and you will wish you were dead. Got it?" Tess asked before hanging up.

* * *

**I love to get reviews so tell me what you think.**

**Any scenes or ideas that may be familiar to another work are purely coincidental. Any issues you may have with this story, feel free to PM me, but don't post to reviews. Thanks.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own BatB, Catherine, Tess, Jt, Vincent (I wish..), or any other characters mentioned. **

* * *

When she walked back into Cat's room, she was greeted with a question that she didn't realized was so loaded.

"Why?" Cat asked starting to lose it.

"Why what?" Tess asked confused.

"Why is it that anything in my life that could turn out good, comes with so much shit that just ruins it?" To this Tess just gave a confused look. "I mean, I study my ass of to get into a prestigious law school and then my mom gets shot in front of me. I am saved and when I try to explain, I am considered crazy and delusional. I try dating to get my mind off of it and every guy ends up being a prick. I finally find a good guy and it turns out that he is legally dead and is being hunted for having been part a a genetical DNA experiment. I finally get the chance at having a second mother, and I almost get killed by a psycho bitch. Me and Vincent finally get to the point where there is something between us and his ex shows up and he goes back to her. His ex can't accept him and we give the whole relationship thing a go and a beast shows up trying to kill him. On top of that there was Evan dying because of Muirfield, my dad dying, finding out he was not even related to me, having a pregnancy scare, and Heather moving to Miami. Then there was finding out there could be a cure for Vincent, but it coming with a price of him dying from consuming it within five years. Us defeating the other beast, and then Vincent is taken away from me for three months. I find him again and he has no memories of me. We start becoming close again and he almost dies. I finally find my biological father and he is the fucking head of the company that killed my mother and ruined Vincent's life. I help Vincent save someone and he starts to become affected by her and seems like he is falling for her. Then he flips at me for trying to find out what he was doing and who his boss was, him actually hurting me physically, Zach trying to kill me to get back at Vincent, Tori trying to kill me because I am in the way of her having Vincent, they were kissing at my dad's attempt at Thanksgiving, Vincent almost killed my father then, that fact that I have to put my biological father behind bars knowing he is going for life. I finally get to put Reynolds behind bars for all of the Muirfield crap and Vincent tries to kill him which results in me having to shoot him to keep him human. I manage to keep Reynolds from being killed and drive myself crazy worrying about how badly I hurt Vincent and having Tori come after me." Catherine said before pausing. "I mean, it is like god hates me or is trying to prove that I am not strong enough to handle my own life anymore. I don't know what else to do. I won't know what to do if Vincent does not survive, I will never forgive myself for shooting him." She said starting to sob right as Tess's phone rang. She stood up and walked back out of the room.

"Please tell me you found him." Tess said answering.

"Well, hello to you too." Jt said amazed she didn't even say anything to him other than about Vincent.

"Just tell me if you found him. I need to get back to Catherine, who is currently convinced that god hates her and that every good thing that happens to her, is accompanied with many bad things."

"Well, I found him." Jt said after a minute of loaded silence.

"And?"

"She did a fucking number on him. He was passed out from trying to clean the damn wound himself. There was a huge puddle of blood under him and multiple blood soaked rags laying around a bowl full of bloody water."

"Please tell me he will make it. If not I am worried for Cat. She said that if he dies, she will never forgive herself for killing him."

"Yeah, he will be in hell for a hell of a while, but he will pull through. Biggest issue is the amount of blood he lost. We can't just bring him to a blood bank or a hospital."

"With his abilities..." Tess asked before being cut off.

"He can recreate blood cells, but not at the rate he will need. Call Gabe and tell him we need at least three pints of A positive blood and the sooner the better." JT said before hanging up and Tess called Gabe.

* * *

**I love to get reviews so tell me what you think.**

**Any scenes or ideas that may be familiar to another work are purely coincidental. Any issues you may have with this story, feel free to PM me, but don't post to reviews. Thanks.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own BatB, Catherine, Tess, Jt, Vincent (I wish..), or any other characters mentioned.**

**Sorry I have not updated in a while, bogged down with school. There is a link on my profile for an assignment, check it out, follow, and leave some comments, Thanks.**

* * *

"Vargas, what the hell is it? It is midnight."

"Well, hello to you too, sleeping beauty. I am calling cause Jt need three pints of A positive blood as soon as possible."

"What the hell for?"

"Cat drilled a bullet into Vincent to keep him from killing Reynolds and did a number on him. He can't heal like before and lost a lot of blood. I would deal with it, but right now I am more concerned for Cat. She is not taking the jailing sentence of her biological father well. That and, you know, the whole head of Muirfield thing. I know you won't do this for Vincent, so do it for Catherine, who, by the way, saved your life."

"You and Jt are never going to let me live this down are you?"

"Nope. Not after all of the shit that you did pre-debeast."

"Fine. Tell him to give me around half an hour to get the supplies we will need as well as the three pints." Gabe said hanging up before Tess got another word out. She walked back into Cat's room and took a seat next to her.

"That was Jt. He went and checked up on Vincent for you."

"And?" Cat asked with a hitch in her voice, as it shook.

"According to Jt, you did a number on Vince, but he will be fine. It is just gonna take a while since Muirfield rewrote his beastly side and he won't be able to heal like he did when I put a bullet into him." Tess could still see the nerves revving through Cat, as if she were hooked to a live wire.

"Tess, would it be too much to ask if..." Catherine asked before fading out.

"Let me guess. You want to know if it would be too much to ask for me to bring you to see him?" Cat just nodded. "What are partners for? Let's go." Tess said with a smile as they headed down to where Tess was parked. The ride to the gentleman's club that Jt and Vincent had turned into a safe house, was utterly silent. The only haunting sound was the subconscious sniffling coming from Cat, who was trying not to break down. When they arrived Cat followed Tess inside where Jt seemed to be glaring through Cat, until Tess stepped forward, blocking his sight of Cat. Tess stared him down until she assumed that the message was clear that if he said anything to her, she would flip. Once she felt the message had been received, she spoke.

"Where do you keep the beer? I seriously need one." Jt just pointed down the hall. Tess nodded and took off. Once she was gone, Jt spoke.

"Well look who it is. Couldn't take the guilt?" Jt snarled at Cat.

"Jt..." Cat tried to defend herself, but he cut her off.

"Don't bother. Anything you feel you should say, I really don't want to hear."

"Just let me..." Catherine said, trying and failing once again to speak, as Jt cut her off.

"Just let you explain? Hell no. You don't get it, Cat. He was fucking unconscious from the amount of blood he lost when I found him. If Tess had not called me he very well could be dead. I don't see how you can be such a good detective if you can't even take a hint. Vincent DOES NOT remember you. The only reason he is with you is that he feels he should be. You go around spouting this crap about saving him, when, in reality, you almost killed him. I was right the first time I met you. You only bring bad things with you, like a bad luck charm we can't get rid of, no matter how many different places we leave it. Thanks to you and your 'idea' of how to save Vincent, I almost lost my best friend tonight. This is a hint to get out of his life before you cost him it." Jt snarled at her, not really paying attention to her, until she left the room. When he turned around to go get a beer, he was greeted with the sight of Tess. The glare she was giving him would have had him at least ten feet under, if looks could kill.

"Jt, what the fuck?" Tess basically yelled.

"What?"

"You just couldn't keep your fucking mouth shut. You know, I never even left the room? I knew that the second I did you would lash out at her, and I was right."

"Tess..." Now Tess effectively cut him off.

"No. I will talk, and you will listen." Tess said before pausing. "I knew you were spineless, but hitting someone with a blow like that, especially when they are down? That is low. You know Cat and if she had thought that shooting Vincent would have caused the damage it did, she wouldn't have done it." Tess said, pausing again, trying to keep herself from getting worked up too much. "Out of everything that you would even say, you never should have brought up the bad luck charm shit. That was the lowest blow you could have hit." Tess said before walking off towards the direction that Cat had headed, before stopping and turning around. "Oh, by the way, if you didn't figure it out already... we are done. There are certain lines you are able to cross because you have a cross species friend, but when you attack my partner and best friend the way you did, you crossed too far over the line." She said before continuing on.

When Catherine took off from the main room where Jt had basically torn her apart, she didn't have a set plan on where she was going. Due to the tears streaming down her face, she ducked into the first room she could find. Coincidentally, it was the room that Jt had brought Vincent into. After moving out of the doorway, Catherine dropped to the ground as sobs racked her body. Thinking over what Jt had said, she realized he was right. She was just a bad luck charm that ruined everything, anywhere she went. Once she realized this, she also realized that staying with Vincent, would only be toxic to him. Upon this realization, she broke down even more and curled tighter into herself. When she felt a pair of arms wrap around her, she froze.

"Catherine?" A voice asked in that raspy tone she had grown to love. Turning her head she was amazed, and worried of what would come. She knew she would not be able to stay with him. "What is wrong?" He asked, feeling hopeful as she leaned into him. All Cat did was shake her head into his chest, so Vincent tuned his hearing to any other voices and he picked up on Tess. The oddest thing was that she sounded beyond pissed. "I knew you were spineless, but hitting someone with a blow like that, especially when they are down? That is low. You know Cat and if she had thought that shooting Vincent would have caused the damage it did, she wouldn't have done it...Out of everything that you would even say, you never should have brought up the bad luck charm shit. That was the lowest blow you could have hit...There are certain lines you are able to cross because you have a cross species friend, but when you attack my partner and best friend the way you did, you crossed too far over the line." This confused Vincent very much, as Tess didn't get pissed off easily, and especially not at Jt. The part that confused him the most was that Tess mentioned something about bad luck charm shit and it being the lowest blow Jt could have dealt. Knowing that he would not get anything out of Catherine, he settled on waiting till later for answers, and in the meantime, assuring himself that Catherine was alright. "Catherine, are you okay?" He asked softly and she looked at him with tears still in her eyes before she spoke.

"Yeah. Are you alright, Vincent?" Catherine asked, noticing his hand resting on his side where she had shot him, bandages covering his side.

"I'll live. Don't worry about me. I am worried more about you and what happened."

"You look really pale, are you sure you are okay?"

"Catherine, I promise you that I am completely fine. The paleness is just from the blood loss, but Jt has that covered. He had Tess get Gabe to pick up three pints to compensate from how much I lost." Vincent said before he heard someone coming down the hall and could tell from the fall of the footsteps, that it was Tess. "Tess is coming this way." Cat nodded and carefully stood up, right as the door flung open and Vincent hopped up, behind Cat, before stumbling. He put a hand to his head and looked dizzy and off balance.

"Vincent?" Catherine asked worried as she moved to help him stay upright. "What's wrong?"

"Not trying to be rude here, but judging by the fact that he looks ghostly pale, and like he is basically drunk... It is probably the blood loss kicking in." Tess said moving to help Cat with Vincent. "Kinda similar to when you move too quick, and temporarily black out and become dizzy and disoriented. Probably should sit down big guy." Tess said before he nodded and they helped him over to the bed. Once he was sitting back down, Tess's phone dinged. She took one look at it and spoke. "Well, Gabe is here with everything. I will go get him, you on the other hand, big guy, you need to stay put. Last thing we need is you blacking out, considering you are the only one who knows how to do this."

"Jt kn..." Vincent started to say before Tess gave him a look that said to shut it. They all heard a knock on the door and since Tess and Vincent seemed to be silently conversing something, Cat went to help Gabe.

* * *

**I love to get reviews so tell me what you think.**

**Any scenes or ideas that may be familiar to another work are purely coincidental. Any issues you may have with this story, feel free to PM me, but don't post to reviews. Thanks.**


End file.
